Fuckin' Angels!
by Lubs
Summary: 'Oh, desculpe. Você está me confundido com outro anjo, sabe, aquele que usa um sobretudo sujo e é apaixonado por você.' CasXDean


**N/A: **Sim, mais uma Destiel, me processem. u_u Fiz essa fic ao som de La Nuova Gioventú do Legião Urbana porque eu sou uma fangirl do Renato Russo e das suas letras mais que perfeitas.

Essa fic é sobre o que o Balt diz pro loirinho no episódio 17 da 6ª temporada - My Heart Will Go On - Eu quase surto quando assisti essa parte do episódio ÃPOSJAA~lsaiANLSAç e ainda vem gente me dizer que Destiel não é Canon. Aham, vamos ressuscitar e dizer: Senta lá Cláudia!

Enfim... Espero que gostem tá?

Boa leitura.

* * *

_''Oh, desculpe. Você está me confundido com outro anjo, sabe, aquele que usa um sobretudo sujo e é apaixonado por você?''_

Essa frase estava corroendo Dean desde o momento que fora pronunciada.

Malditos anjos e seus joguinhos mentais! Já não bastava eles ficarem brincando com ele que nem uma marionetezinha, agora Baltazar vinha com essa que o seu melhor amigo era apaixonado por ele? Tá, tá bom, porque Dean Winchester tava mesmo caindo nessa...

Mas se ele não estava, qual era a porcaria do problema dele?! É claro que era mentira, então a coisa mais esperta a fazer era esquecer e seguir em frente. Mas não conseguia! Droga, droga, mil vezes droga! Castiel era um anjo, Dean era um humano, já de cara se sabia que isso nunca poderia rolar.

Um som familiar de asas ao vento fez Dean se sobressaltar e levantar de um pulo da cama.

- Olá Dean. - disse Cas, com a mesma expressão inexpressiva de sempre estampada no rosto.

Dean nem respondeu, por um segundo a aparição do anjo arrancou o fôlego dele.

- Algum problema? - perguntou, tombando de leve a cabeça.

- Não, Cas, problema nenhum, mas fala aí, o que foi?

- O que foi o quê?

- Você apareceu aqui do nada, e são... - deu uma olhada rápida no relógio ao lado da cama. - Duas e meia da manhã.

Foi a vez de Castiel não responder, estava com o olhar fixando nele, o que o loiro achou bem estranho. Dean estalou os dedos na frente dos olhos azuis.

- Cara! Você tá bem?

- To, eu to ótimo. - respondeu vagamente. - Mas sobre isso, eu vim aqui porque acabei de conseguir uma informação sobre a tal da mãe de basicamente todas as aberrações que vocês estão perseguindo.

- E a informação é...?

- Bom, quando os dragões tiraram ela do nível mais fundo do poço...

Dean parou de ouvir por um momento e começou a pensar que era engraçado como a cada vez que ele pensava em Cas ele aparecia do nada, como se fosse invocado pela mente do caçador ou algo assim...

- Dean, eu estou falando com você! - disse o anjo rolando os olhos. - Dá pra pelo menos fingir prestar atenção?

- Ah, foi mal Cas, eu me distrai. - respondeu.

- Tá, tá, tanto faz, eu estava tentando dizer que Deus se assegurou de que quando Eva voltasse a caminhar sobre a terra...

A luz do poste em frente a janela do quarta batia diretamente dentro dos olhos do moreno, e Dean, mesmo sem querer, se distraiu de novo olhando o azul brilhante e imaginando que Baltazar não ia jogar aquele negocio de ''Cas é apaixonado por você'' assim do nada, quer dizer... Algum fundamento tinha que ter naquela merda toda, certo?

Errado. Anjos mentem. Baltazar estava mentindo. Ponto.

- Quando você resolver notar que eu estou aqui tentando te contar uma coisa, que você me pediu pra procurar á propósito, me chama ok Dean? - resmungou Cas, virando as costas e fazendo menção de ir embora.

- Não, não Cas, pera aí cara! - pediu Dean, despertando do devaneio e segurando no ombro do anjo, enquanto, bem no fundo, apreciava o contato. - Desculpa, eu não sei qual é meu problema hoje. - mentira, ele sabia perfeitamente qual era o problema dele. - Só me deixa...

Castiel em um momento rápido se livrou da mão de Dean e botou dois dedos no pescoço dele.

- Mas o quê... - perguntou o caçador se afastando um passo. O anjo sorria. - Qual a graça?

- Eu não acredito que você tá gastando tantos neurônios pensando nisso Dean... - disse, balançando a cabeça. - Você sabe que Baltazar é um idiota, então porque ficar quebrando a cabeça com ele?

Dean sentiu as bochechas queimando. Cas sabia muito bem que ele não estava pensando em Baltazar, estava pensando nele, sobre o que o ladrãozinho de uma figa disse _dele_.

- Então, não é verdade? - perguntou em um fiapinho de voz, se sentindo ligeiramente desapontado.

- A verdade é que você pensa demais, remoe demais as coisas Dean. - Castiel respondeu, chegando perigosamente perto dele. - Isso não é saudável sabia?

Dean abriu a boca, ou pra responder, ou pra perguntar que merda que ele estava fazendo, afinal eles já tinham conversado sobre espaço pessoal antes. Não era tão dificil assim respeitar o seu espaço pra respirar, droga!

Mas não fez nem uma coisa nem outra porque no segundo seguinte o mundo ruiu e virou de cabeça pra baixo. Cas estava com uma mão na sua nuca e os lábios colados aos seus. Quente, doce e _tão_ reconfortante.

Cas desgrudou os lábios e deu um passo pra trás: - Acho que isso responde a sua pergunta

Dean não teve nem tempo de pensar coisa com coisa, xingar ele ou gritar que aquilo não deveria ter acontecido, Castiel já havia sumindo. O loiro só se pegou desejando que os anjos sumissem e parassem de uma vez por todas de brincar com a merda da sua mente!

Deitou e tentou dormir. Não deu certo. Toda vez que fechava os olhos sentia o calor do corpo do anjo, como se de novo ele estivesse ali, bem ao lado dele, prestes a beijá-lo.

Deitado na cama ao lado de Dean, Castiel sorria. Dean realmente nunca ia conseguir parar de queimar seus neurônios com coisas tão óbvias...

* * *

**N/A²: **_Tudo que sei é que você quis partir, eu quis partir você, tirar você de mim. Demorei pra esquecer, demorei pra encontrar um lugar onde você não me machucasse mais [...]~ _Essa música é tão perfs, não consigo parar de ouvir... ashaushasu' Um dia ainda faço uma songfic com ela *-*

Mas e aí, ganho reviews? Só pra ser feliz?

Se alguma coisa aí tá sem noção (o que provavelmente tá porque _eu_ sou sem noção) me avisem ok?


End file.
